redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Universe 6 (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)
Summary "Team Universe 6" is a term that has been used - to date - three times to describe teams representing Universe 6 on the Multiversal stage (typically during Martial Arts Tournaments). History Universe 6 vs 7 Tournament The first "Team Universe 6" was brought together for the Universe 6 VS 7 Tournament, when the God of Destruction of Universe 6 challenged his brother and counterpart from Universe 7 to a 5-Per-Team contest of strength over the "Super Dragon Balls" and ultimately the ownership of Universe 7's Earth (Universe 6's Earth being an almost lifeless atomic wasteland, devoid of worthwhile snacks). It faced off against Team Universe 7. During this Tournament, the team was under the leadership of Lord Champa the Destroyer, and consisted of 5 members (plus additional replacement fighters); * Botamo * Auta Magetta * Cabba * Frost * Hit The All-Time Tournament A team of fighters to represent Universe 6 was assembled by the Universe's Kai of Time, Carenda, to participate in The Multiversal All-Time Tournament. The team included 6 warriors from across all of time and all of space within Universe 6. Some of these; Hit and Frost, had also participated in the Universe 6 vs 7 Tournament. Much of the team's make-up had been deliberately conducted by Carenda to counted whatever team might be put forward by her sister in Universe 7. As such, Saiyans, Earthlings, Namekians and multiple Frost Demons were specifically included. * Fridge * Frost * Hit * Lord Glug * Maximillian Stein * Foodpun Due to her lack of dealings with lowly mortals, she deligated much of the team building efforts to Lord Fridge - elder brother to Frost, and a being known for deep connections throughout the Universe, minus the ruthless (and reckless) ambition of his sibling. The Kai of Time did express some concern over his choices, due to the initial reluctance to include Saiyans (due to Fridge's own racist biases) and the relative power of Universe 6's two foremost Frost Demon warriors compared to those of Universe 7. Tournament of Power In one of the altered (or unaltered, depending on perspective) timelines; following the Zero Mortal Plan and the defeat of Zamasu, the Zen-Oh of that version of events was summoned by Goku to destroy the Universe corrupted by Zamasu, and then delivered afterwards to live with the Zen-Oh of that Goku's timeline. ''Note:'' in the version of events as they occur in the RSG series, this Zen-Oh - summoned by Max Stone - is presumably left to drift in the empty void of the now erased Future-Timeline Universe indefinately. As a result, the following events do not occur within the timeline presented in the RSG Xenoverse series. With the two Zen-Oh's living in each others company, they come to the decision (through boredom) to hold a Tournament. After devising a ranking of each of the 12 Universes based on "Mortal Level" (a figure based on a number of factors including civilization development, number of inhabited planets, average mortal power-level etc.) the top 4 ranking Universes were declared excempt from the tournament, while the remaining 8 were forces into a Battle Royal for survival - with all but the winning Universe being erased. 10 Fighters participated in this tournament on behalf of Universe 6 (plus one brought about by fusion) and were chosen by either the Supreme Kai, Fuwa, God of Destruction, Champa, or his attendant Vados. * Hit * Frost * Cabba * Caulifla * Kale * Botamo * Auta Magetta * Dr. Rota * Pirina * Saonel * Kefla (Fusion of Kale and Caulifla) Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Factions